Patriot Event 2014
Patriot Event 2014 There's a party going on in the Commons, and you're invited! The Patriot Event is a time for cooking up BBQ and lighting off fireworks, and everybody can take part. Win fireworks and raw food in bushes, then take it to the Commons to turn it in. Earn event points and tokens for doing so; use the points to earn event ribbons, and the tokens to buy special event items! It's that easy! New to the event this year are a few exciting new quest chains and more than a dozen new customization items. The event will run until July 11th at Noon PDT! Good luck Quests Fireworks! 20 Patriot Points }} Each color firework will make 1 light burst the same color as the firework and are picked at random. To the South East of the Fireworks specialist, a NPC wearing the Eagle Hat hat has "totally legit" fireworks available in exchange for to access the rarer colors (Green, Blue and Purple.) |name4=Blue Firework |desc4=Blue Firework |cost4=5 |name5=Purple Firework |desc5=Purple Firework |cost5=20 }} BBQ! 20 Patriot Points }} To the South of the chef's barbeque station, you can buy the rarer meats (Chicken, Ribs and Steak). |cost1=- |name2=Raw Hamburger |desc2=2 |cost2=- |name3=Raw Chicken |desc3=4 |cost3=2 |name4=Raw Ribs |desc4=8 |cost4=10 |name5=Raw Steak |desc5=12 |cost5=40 }} Optional bonus trick: After you have purchased all the items in the Rewards store, you can turn the meat vendor into a Energy turbine by buying Raw Chickens at what is a 1 = 2 ratio (the most efficient way since for the cost of a Steak, you can get nearly 7 times as much Energy and the cost of Ribs, you get over twice as much). Special Event Missions 10 Patriot Points |name2=Maple Syrup |type2=main |desc2=Help Jaques find Maple Syrup. You can find Maple Syrup in bushes throughout the world. |task2=Find 40 Jars of Maple Syrup |reward2=10 10 Patriot Points |name3=Commons Tea Party |type3=main |desc3=Help Mary find Tea Bags. You can find Tea Bags in bushes throughout the world. |task3=Find 50 Tea Bags |reward3=10 10 Patriot Points }} Ice Cream 10 Patriot Points (Rewarded for each turn-in.) |name2=Chocolate |type2=child |desc2= |task2=Find 10 Scoops of Chocolate Ice Cream |reward2= |name3=Strawberry |type3=child |desc3= |task3=Find 10 Scoops of Strawberry Ice Cream |reward3= |name4=Rocky Road |type4=child |desc4= |task4=Find 10 Scoops of Rocky Road Ice Cream |reward4= |name5=Mint Chocolate Chip |type5=child |desc5= |task5=Find 10 Scoops of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream |reward5= |name6=Vanilla |type6=child |desc6= |task6=Find 10 Scoops of Vanilla Ice Cream |reward6= }} The Big One In previous Patriot Events, this quest is unlocked the first time you complete the repeatable Fireworks quest. For 2014, you get the speech bubble, but most likely the Devs have set this quest to unlock on a timetable. is the 6th firework and it is required to win the achievement. 10 Patriot Points |name2=Fuse |type2=child |desc2= |task2=Find 1 Fuse |reward2= |name3=Paper Shells |type3=child |desc3= |task3=Find 5 Paper Shells |reward3= |name4=Black Powder |type4=child |desc4= |task4=Find 50 Bags of Black Powder |reward4= }} Nate the Tyrant Quests 10 Patriot Points |name2=Protest Signs for Protesters |type2=main |desc2=Find 20 Protest Signs for the protesters. You can find Protest Signs in bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Protest Signs |reward2=10 10 Patriot Points |name3=Rotten Fruit for the Tyrant |type3=main |desc3=Find 20 Rotten Fruit for the protesters. You can find Rotten Fruit in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Rotten Fruit |reward3=10 10 Patriot Points |name4=Overthrow Nate |type4=main |desc4=Rally more protesters and overthrow Nate. You can track down more protesters by whacking bushes anywhere in the world, then gently prodding them in the direction of the Commons with your sword. |task4=Rally Protesters in the Fields |reward4=10 10 Patriot Points }} Bushwhackia Constitution 10 Patriot Points |name2=Ink Wells with Constitution |type2=main |desc2=Find 20 Ink Wells worthy of the constitution. You can find Ink Wells in bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Ink Wells |reward2=10 10 Patriot Points |name3=Feathered Pens with Constitution |type3=main |desc3=Find 20 Feathered Pens worthy of the constitution. You can find Feathered Pens in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Feathered Pens |reward3=10 10 Patriot Points |name4=Hear the Proclamation |type4=main |desc4=Gather yee townsfolk to hear the constitution. |task4=Listen to the Proclamation |reward4=10 10 Patriot Points Achievement unlock: The People's Quester }} Celebration Tokens Rewards If you missed Patriot Event 2012 and Patriot Event 2013 you have the option to speak with the Patriot Horde and purchase all the 2012 and 2013 CIs for . All items cost 10 and the 2 Gnomes cost 25 each. Decoration Items |name2=Canada Cake |desc2=Tastes like maple syrup. |cost2=25 |name3=Throne of Swords |desc3=Nate's been watching too much Game of Bushes. |cost3=25 |name4=Crashed UFO |desc4=This is what happens when you mess with our independence. |cost4=25 |name5=Fireworks |desc5=Careful where you point these! |cost5=25 |name6=Maple Leaf Flower Patch |desc6=Also known as a maple meadow. |cost6=25 |name7=Mini Golf Patriot Piece |desc7=You can place this at your house! |cost7=50 }} Gear |name2=Hamburger Glasses |desc2=These glasses are perfect for your backyard barbecue! |cost2=25 |name3=Birthday Cake Hat |desc3=Who wouldn't want to wear a cake on their head? |cost3=25 |name4=Statue of Liberty Hat |desc4=For the very patriotic, celebrate your liberty with this Statue of Liberty Hat |cost4=25 |name5=Statue of Liberty Sceptre |desc5=Show your patriotism with the torch that burns for liberty! |cost5=25 |name6=Eagle Cape |desc6=Spread the wings of freedom with this Eagle Cape. |cost6=25 }} Patriotic Snack Bag After all other items are bought, you can get a Patriotic Snack Bag. , , and . |cost1=25 }} Achievements }} }} }} }} }} }} Patriot Points Rewards As a reminder, Patriot Point Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Patriot Event concludes. Category:Events